


The Floor Is Lava

by AtlasAffogato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: John comes home to find Sherlock and their kids playing the floor is lava.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit of family fluff.

**** John leaned back against the door, hearing it click back into place. He let out a sigh of relief. It had been a tiring day, with back to back appointments filled with stupid patients that had destroyed John’s patience. His head sagged down to his chest without his permission, exhaustion washing over him like an ocean wave. Overhead, something tumbled and fell in his flat. He sighed. What were the rascals up to now?

He grudgingly forced his feet to move to the staircase, holding onto the railing as he dragged his body up the wood steps. When he reached the dark hallway of his flat, he pushed open the door to the living room, prepared to collapse on the couch and sleep for a week. The door creaked open and bumped into the coat hanger behind it. They really need to move the coat hanger. Sunlight filtered through the curtains and lit the flat in a soft haze of gold and orange. “Daddy’s home!” A high pitched voice screeched. John turned his head to his left, a smile spreading across his face for the first time all day. Across the room, his five-year-old daughter stood on his arm chair, jumping up and down in excitement. Her dirty blonde curls bounced and her light purple dress was balled in her tiny fists. In Sherlock’s chair, Sherlock stood with one foot on each of the armrests, holding his arms out to their eight-year-old son. 

Sherlock spotted John, eyes sparkling with delight and a blinding smile taking up the majority of his face. “Get off the floor Dad!” William yelled from his place on top of the desk. “The floor is lava!” John’s eyebrows shot up and he dropped his bag onto the floor, hopping onto the couch. He looked down at his carpet, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

“That was a close one!” He exclaimed, dropping down into a sitting position to remove his shoes. “I think my shoes caught on fire!” Molly giggled, chewing on a strand of hair. Sherlock’s eyes crinkled as his smile spread even wider, love for his husband blooming in his chest. He returned his attention to William as John made his way over to them. William ran a hand over his tight curls, nervousness taking over. He shuffled his feet, looking down at the gap between the table and the chair. It was really far down. 

“Hey,” Sherlock prompted in a soft, sure tone. “It’s alright. I promise I’ll catch you, no matter what.”  William still hesitated.

“Do you pinkie promise?” He asked with a serious expression, arms folded across his chest. Sherlock nodded, face grave. 

“I pinkie promise,  _ that if you jump, I will always catch you _ .” Sherlock looked over his son’s shoulder at John. John looked a bit shocked. 

That was John’s wedding vow.

William nodded, seeming satisfied, and held out his arms. Sherlock returned his attention to the child and readied himself. “Are you ready?” Sherlock asked. He nodded again. “Okay. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!” William lept from the wood, hands grasping for purchase on Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock tucked his arms under William’s armpits, holding the child to his chest.  He held him for a moment before dropping him onto the chair. Molly held out her hands to her brother. 

“Come on Will! We still have to get to the kitchen before the lava reaches us!” Sherlock turned back to John, who was watching the exchange with a soft smile. When he noticed that Sherlock was waiting, John stepped off the wooden chair onto the table, picking around newspapers and laptops. He reached the terrible ravine between the table and Sherlock that had stalled William. Sherlock held out his arms, peeking up at John from under his dark curls. John toed a magazine out of his way and shuffled in place.

“I don’t know Sherlock, this is a really scary jump.” Sherlock grinned at John, sending John even farther into this spiralling rabbit hole of love. It was impossible not to love Sherlock when he smiled like that. Wide and genuine and perfect.

“I’ll catch you.” Sherlock vowed, voice once again quiet. John nodded. Holding onto Sherlock’s arms, he stepped off the table and balanced on the back of the chair, chest pressed against Sherlock’s. He let out a breath, not releasing Sherlock’s hands. “I love you.” Sherlock whispered, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to John’s lips. John smiled in the kiss, feeling the soft rumble of a laugh in Sherlock’s abdomen. 

“Papa! Hurry! The lava is going to get you!” Molly leaned over the gap between chairs, holding out one hand. She had tossed a pillow onto the floor that William had crossed earlier. Sherlock turned back around, fingers of his left hand still intertwined with John’s. He pulled John across the gap and arrived on the second arm chair with Molly and William. Molly wrapped her arms around John’s waist, burying her face in his jumper. “I missed you Daddy.” He hugged Molly back, running a hand through her hair.

“I missed you too, Bee.” She grinned up at him before releasing her grip and climbing onto the back of John’s chair. Sherlock grabbed his hand again and John instinctively leaned into his side. William leaned over the back next to Molly, stretching for a chair, but failing to reach it. Sherlock leaned over the both of them and snagged a chair with his finger tips. William pushed past Molly and climbed onto the chair. 

“Hey!” Molly exclaimed, glaring at William. She crossed her arms, pouting. John chuckled under his breath. He lifted Molly up and placed her on the chair next to William. Well, lifted her the best he could with Sherlock refusing to let go of his hand. William grabbed another chair and hopped from chair to chair, eventually clamering up onto the counter. He crawled farther down the counter to make space for Molly. 

“I don’t think we’re going to fit on the counters.” Sherlock pointed out. John shook his head. Instead, they followed the kids around the kitchen via chairs. Once they reached the end of the counter, Sherlock lifted them both back onto chairs so they could make their way to the hallway. Molly stood on a chair under the doorway, William behind her with his own chair, then Sherlock, and John holding up the rear. John reached behind him to grab their last, fifth chair and scooted it across the tiles towards the front of their little train. Sherlock moved it to William, who moved it to Molly, who placed it in front of her. Everyone moved forwards a chair and continued the cycle of passing chairs.

Molly moved all of them down the hall towards Sherlock and John’s room. She pushed the door open when she reached it and hopped of the chair onto the bed. William followed suit, disappearing through the doorway. When Sherlock reached the doorway, both were already buried under the covers. He smiled and pulled John forwards to look. John laughed, leaning back into Sherlock, who wrapped his arms around John’s middle. Sherlock placed his chin top of John’s head, breathing in the scent of disinfectant and strawberry jam. William giggled as Molly head-butted him under the covers. 

John unraveled himself from Sherlock’s hold and flopped down onto the bed, sending both up into the air with shrieks of surprise. Sherlock followed suit, falling onto the bed and wrapping the two blanket lumps in a bear hug. William pawed at the blanket, pulling it down to his neck and doing the same for Molly. John approached them from behind, trapping the children between the two of them. “Rawr!” Sherlock growled in an animated voice. “We’re hungry hungry bears who are going to eat you!” Molly screamed, face alive with bliss. She buried her head back under the blanket. 

John pulled them all to one side, causing them all to fall. William hide under the covers again with Molly. John looked over them to stare at Sherlock. His eyes were bright and alive, face young and stress free. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen Sherlock look so happy and peaceful. Sherlock entwined their fingers under the covers, brushing a thumb over John’s wedding ring. A reminder of just how in love they were. It was a feeling like no other. 


End file.
